Drag Me Into The Light
by DeannaWesson
Summary: When a special job goes wrong, who can Eliot depend on? Okay, the stand-alone now has a sibling! *is nervous* More MIGHT come later!
1. Drag Me Into the Light

Alright, this is just a random stand alone one-shot that came to me. I COULD expand it at some point, as there's more story that could be told, but I'm not sure if/when that will happen. So, it's meant to just be enjoyed for what it is atm, a random job moment with a tiny bit of Parker/Eliot and a fair bit of Eliot whumpage. Hope you guys enjoy it!

***

Pain radiating through his body, Eliot clenched his teeth and did his best to ignore it. He was laying mostly on his back at the bottom of an abandoned excavation site, having fallen there after pushing Parker out of harm's way. Well, fallen probably wasn't the right word for it, actually. He'd been blown there, knocked off his feet from the force of the explosion he'd been pushing Parker away from.

They were on a specialty job. A friend of Nate's who ran the Royal Cornwall Museum had contacted him, begging for help. It seemed that a series of very important relics had recently been found on a dig in Cornwall but had then been stolen from the museum. Nate's friend suspected the lead archaeologist on the dig, as he and the rest of his team had vanished around the same time as the theft. The job didn't need the whole tea, in fact too many people would have been more liability than help, so it was decided to just send Eliot and Parker to find out what happened and, hopefully, retrieve that stolen items.

The hitter and the thief had found out the truth fairly quickly but getting everything back would prove to be a problem. The archaeologist was gone because he was dead and the rest of his dig team either hostages or fled. The artifacts themselves had been stolen by members of an extreme splinter group of what used to be the IRA, who intended to sell them on the black market to help fund their 'work'. Obviously, they hadn't gotten the memo about the IRA going legit...or they just ignored it because they enjoyed blowing shit up so much.

Either way, it meant that when Parker and Eliot tried to get into the lair that had been made out of the dig site to retrieve the artifacts, the bastards were prepared. Eliot had managed to discover and diffuse all the traps as they worked their way in...or thought he had until Parker triggered something. He still wasn't sure what it was but he'd shoved her out of the way before the blast knocked him over the edge of a nearby excavation ditch. Which left the hitter where he was now, in a hole, on his back. The wind had been knocked out of him, landing had cracked several ribs, he was slightly crispy on one side, left arm was broken...oh yah, and he was buried under several feet of rubble. The blast had caved in part of the ditch, bringing most of it down on top of where he lay. That he wasn't a pancake was only because most of the weight of rock and dirt was being held off of him by several heavy beams the dig team had been using to reinforce the sides of the hole as they worked. But he was in a world of pain and cocooned in dirt and had no idea how he was going to get out.

"Eliot? Eliot, can you hear me?" Parker's voice came over the coms, high pitched and slightly panicked but still the best sound he'd ever heard.

"Yah..." He had to stop as coughing wracked his body, sending further waves of pain through his chest. Trying to calm his breathing, he tried again. "Yah, Parker, I'm here. I can hear you." Gritting his teeth again, he tried to shift a tiny bit, hoping it would help.

"Oh my god! Are you alright? You don't sound dead but neither does Sophie and I really thought you would be dead after that explosion cause..."

"Parker!" he cut through the blonde's babbling. "I'm not dead. But I'm not entirely alright, either. You gotta get some help, get a hold of Nate or something cause I'm stuck."

"Are you hurt?" came the quiet reply.

"I'm okay, darlin', but I might need some help getting out of this mess." No use in listing his catalogue of hurts to her, it would only worry her and he needed her clear headed right now. "Don't worry, I'll be fine here while you get help. I'm buried but there's air coming through somewhere so I'm not in danger of suffocating." He paused as a thought struck him. "Parker, has anyone come out? They know we're here now, has there been a reaction of any kind?"

"No. No one's here."

"At all?" There was a long pause and Eliot sighed. "Sweetheart, you gotta talk to me. I can see if you're shaking your head right now."

"Sorry! No, no one at all. Looks like they all cleared out when we weren't looking."

"Damn it!" Eliot could hear some dirt shifting and he really hoped everything wasn't about to come crashing down on him. "Okay, get some help, I'll...wait here."

There was no sound for a moment and then the tiny thief spoke up again. "I already...*puff*...did. Hardison's been monitoring us. He...*huff*...he's got rescue teams heading here and...*pant*...the others are on their way here, too." Eliot was distracted by the sound of more dirt settling, so he didn't comment right away.

"Uh, Parker? What are you doing?"

"Well...*cough* Hardison said it could be a while before the rescue teams get here so I figured I'd see what I could do to help."

"That still doesn't tell me what you're doing, darlin'" He kind of dreaded the answer.

The reply came, not in words, but in a bunch of loose dirt suddenly moving and shifting off to his right, followed by an entire section of his prison being shoved to the side. There was Parker...or, her head and hands, anyway. "Sonuvabitch! Parker, what the hell are you thinking?! Get the hell out of here before you get us both trapped." Eliot couldn't help growling at the blonde.

She did disappear backwards through the hole she'd dug, and for a moment he thought she may have listened to him, but then her voice came over the com again. "The dirt isn't very...*pant* steady. You could get crushed before help gets here." Silence for a moment. "I'm going to pull you out."

He couldn't believe his ears. "There is no way I'll ever fit through your tunnel, Parker. And, I can't make it out on my own right now." He hated to admit it, but if it kept her from continuing on this crazy scheme, then it was worth it.

"I know that. I know tunnels, Eliot. That's why I'm working to make it wider now." He could hear her sigh. "And I'm not stupid. I figured you were more hurt than you were letting on."

"I know you're not stupid, sweetheart." It didn't stop him from feeling guilty at the pain in her voice, though.

Eliot lay in his dirt cave as silence reigned for long moments. The occasional sounds of Parker's work were almost soothing; the slightly metallic taste in his mouth, was not. He couldn't tell where he was bleeding but he felt weaker and colder as time passed and that was not a good sign. Eliot hated the thought of Parker risking herself like this, but he was starting to think it may be his only chance. By the time rescue got there, it would probably be too late.

Finally, Parker reappeared again and he watched as she pushed and worked until the mouth of the hole was big enough for Eliot. Just. He was going to lose some skin going through that tunnel. Question was, how was he going to get out? The hitter was twice Parker's size and weight, she would never be able to drag him out. And he REALLY wasn't going on his own steam right now.

Shimmying forward, Parker slid a hand under Eliot's back which caused him to grunt in pain. The tiny thief ignored him and kept going, securely wrapping and tieing a rope around his chest and shoulders. Oh yah, this was REALLY going to hurt.

"Are you actually pinned down by anything?" Her voice whispered near his ear as she finished her knots.

"No, thankfully. Just loose dirt."

"K." She paused, chewing her lip, a clear sign of just how worried she was. Parker stared down at him, searching his face for something. "When you hear me say so, you need to put your arms over your head for protection. I know this is going to hurt, but I'm not sure how much longer things will hold. I found a four wheeled bike thingy outside...I'm going to use it to drag you out of here."

Eliot was quiet, deep blue eyes meeting hers. He knew what she wasn't saying. It was likely he'd end up more hurt by the time this was done but she was more terrified that he'd end up dead if they didn't do this. Reaching up with his good hand, Eliot brushed his knuckles across her cheek.

"Ok."

She just stared at him and then nodded, as if deciding something to herself, and began to back out of the tunnel. The rope around his chest slowly tightened and he swore he could hear his ribs squeaking in painful protest. Taking one last look around him, Eliot slowly raised his bent arms over his head, doing his best to cover himself as much as possible. A few deep breaths and then he closed his eyes to wait; he didn't pray...he'd given up on that a long time ago...he just waited. Either this would work or it wouldn't, either way, it was his only chance.

Suddenly, the rope tightened painfully and the sound of a motor echoed over the com. "Ready?" Parker's voice was thin with worry but determined. Eliot took a last, deep breath in.

"Go!"

What followed had to be to one of the most painful moments of the hitter's life. Dragged on his back down a dirt hole, rope cutting off his breath, entire body screaming in pain as rocks did their best to chew the rest of him up and all he could do was grit his teeth and hope it was over soon...one way or another. When he felt the walls around him start to give way as he slid past, Eliot really figured he knew how this was all going to end but suddenly he was pulled free of the last of the debris, rocks actually bouncing off him as Parker pulled him the rest of the way to safety.

All movement ceased a few seconds later, the silence echoing in his ears as Parker cut the quad's engine. For a long moment, all he could do was breathe and relish the weak sun filtering down on his face before every laceration, bruise, torn muscle and broken bone in his body began to scream. He probably would have passed out then from the pain alone but then Parker was there kneeling beside him, silent tears making tracks down the dust and soot on her cheeks. Her skin was cool as she gently lay her hands on his face and it was just enough to keep him from the darkness threatening him.

"Eliot? Stay with me, Eliot! Help will be here soon. You have to stay with me. I..." Parker's quiet voice broke and he forced his eyes to meet hers. "I really don't want to dig another hole for you."

Voice rough, pain stealing his breath and feeling like nine types of bad road, he forced a small smile. It was worth it to get one back. "I'm here, sweetheart. Take more than that to get rid of me."

It was one of the worst days of his life and he would never forget the agony as they waited there for help. But when Parker gave him that relieved smile and pressed a soft, sweet kiss to his chapped lips, it was also one the best days of his life. He just hoped he wouldn't have to go through all that again to get her to kiss him next time.


	2. Aftermath & Distractions

Okay, when I first wrote '_Drag Me Into the Light_', this was not the direction I originally imagined I would take for the next part in the story if/when it got written. However, **Pdljmpr6 **commented that I had given you guys the hurt but not so much comfort. Which was true! And that inspired me to write this NOW rather than the more team!fic second part that was sort of lurking in the back of my head. That may come later. :) Maybe.

All I ask is that you guys be gentle, cause this is quite honestly only the second bit of this kind that I have EVER written. *bites nails*

***

If there was one thing in life Eliot hated, it was inaction. Especially when he was stuck in bed with nothing to do while the rest of his team mates were out finishing a job he'd started, one he kind of had a stake in.

He and Parker had gotten out of Cornwall, mostly in one piece. After a short stay at a hospital there, a private plane had been chartered to bring the whole team home so Eliot wouldn't be forced to deal with strangers or sit in a cramped seat. Not that his injuries really would have let him. His list of contusions and broken bones was a long one. Not the longest he'd ever had but long enough to leave him feeling like a chewed up piece of meat even after the hospital and long enough to demand a certain amount of bed rest.

So that left him on his back, in bed, with more bandages and casts visible than bare skin and a mood that got fouler every day he was stuck there. And to top it all off...he'd been forced to let Sophie give him a hair cut. One that left it as short as when he'd first encountered the team. The heat from the explosion had burnt a good chunk of his hair right off and left even more of it singed, so it'd meant cut it or look like an absolute freak until it all grew out.

Eliot sighed and shook his head at himself. He never considered himself vain but the hair cut had affected him more than he expected, which really didn't help when he was already pissed at being stuck here. Day time television sucked, he'd pretty much caught up on every book he'd been meaning to read and even the dvds Hardison had insisted on giving him were beginning to look good. He had his next doctor appointment in five days and, if all looked good, he'd be fitted with a more mobile cast for his broken left leg, have about half of his bandages removed and be allowed to move around a bit on his own. The time couldn't pass quick enough.

"How are you feeling?"

A few weeks back, the quiet voice would have had him jumping out of his skin but the hitter had gotten used to Parker's way of entering unnoticed. That, and he'd realized after the first couple times just how much it HURT right now if he did.

"Let's just say that Hardison's junk is starting to look good." the hitter growled back, not even looking over to where the tiny blonde thief stood in the doorway. With Eliot out of commission and the rest of the team cleaning up the Wales mess, she'd taken it upon herself to play nursemaid to the cranky retrieval specialist. That hadn't always gone well since she'd never had to look after anyone but herself before but a few frantic phone calls to Sophie had fixed the worst problems. Like Parker learning how to turn on a kettle, make tea and warm up frozen dinners.

Eliot shuddered to think what Parker normally ate (besides cereal) if that was the extent of her kitchen abilities.

The far side of Eliot's king sized bed gave only slightly as the blonde quietly climbed up next to him. She sat there, not making a sound, until he had turn his head and look at her, if only to make sure she really was there. Parker sat there staring at him; her eyes roamed over his face and over his many bandages. Her expression was one he'd become all to familiar with in the last few weeks, a strange mix of worry, curiosity and guilt. It was the last one that bothered Eliot the most.

"I'm fine, darlin'. Doc says I'm healin' well and should be up and about in no time. I'm just bored, so you've got to quit feeling bad about all this." He shifted carefully so he was facing her more, his healing ribs giving only the mildest of complaints as he did.

Parker was quiet for another long moment. "You wouldn't be like this if it wasn't for me." A finger on his lips stopped him before he could reply. "It's true. I tripped the trap and I was the one who should have been blasted. And dragging you didn't help any! It's all my fault. It should have been me." Her gaze dropped to the blanket as she picked invisible lint off it.

"It's not your fault." The blonde shook her head without looking up and Eliot sighed in exasperation. "Parker, look at me." When she finally raised her gaze to his, Eliot gave a small smile and gently brushed his finger down her cheek. "Not your fault, sweetheart. Blame those pricks who started all of this if you have to, but not you. This?" He motioned to his bandages. "This isn't even too bad, in the scheme of things. And...and I'd do it all over again if I had to...cause it kept you safe."

Eliot wondered if she really understood what he was telling her, especially when Parker began shaking her head again. "No. You're not doing this again. Not ever. I don't like it. I don't like you being hurt and me not knowing how to help you." She bit her lip to keep from saying any more.

"Well, if you really want to help me..." she looked at him, her expression turning curious as he smiled. "...you can find a way to keep me from being so damn bored!"

Finally, a real smile. Eliot hated seeing Parker unhappy so having her smile and seeing a tiny glimmer of her usual craziness come back into her eyes made him feel better than any of the meds the stupid doctors had tried to pump into him.

"I should check your bandages." Eliot groaned. "Yup, have to check them. Doctor said." Parker grinned as she hopped off the bed, coming around to his side with a bounce. A flip of her hand and the blankets were gone, leaving Eliot laying propped up in bed with only a pair of shorts on.

Pants had been out of the question because of the complicated cast on his leg and the bandages on the other. The same had gone for his shirt, though the wraps around his ribs covered a great deal of him. Eliot was about to protest when Parker hopped gently back onto the bed, swinging a leg over him to straddle his hips. Keeping her weight entirely on her legs, she leant forward to run her soft hands over the bandage wrapped around his head. Anything he'd meant to say died on his tongue as her breath wafted over his cheek and ear.

Vanilla from her body wash and something floral from her shampoo, peppermint and chocolate on her breath...underneath it all the clean scent of her. Eliot's eyes slid closed as he breathed it all in and he relished the soft heat radiating off her body. Shivers then goosebumps ran down his arms as her hands slid across his chest, tugging gently on the wraps to make sure they were still tight. His head fell back against the pillow and he tried not to twitch as she lifted the edge of one bandage that sat just above the waistband of his shorts. Cool fingers back on his forehead had his eyes blinking open again.

"How are you feeling?" The small smile on her face said she had at least some idea what she was doing to him. He grinned.

"My lip hurts. Right here." He pointed at the center of his bottom lip. Parker slid her thumb across his lip, leaning in as if to get a closer look. Eliot couldn't help himself; he slid the tip of his tongue across her skin before capturing her thumb between his lips. The taste of her burst in his mouth and she watched him avidly, licking her own lips.

"Hmm, it seems okay to me...so I should check the rest of your bandages." She gave him a cheeky grin before shimming farther down the bed. Eliot groaned to himself; she was going to kill him! Well, at least he wasn't bored any more.

Delicate fingers were run over the toes of his foot where the protruded from the contraption on his leg. It tickled, causing the hitter to give a snort before he could stop himself.

"No nerve damage there, that's good." Parker then slid her hands to his knees, just barely brushing over the fading yellow bruises there. The bandages on his thighs were next, each one gently checked as her hands slid upward.

One in particular sat high on the inside of his right leg, where some debris had cut him. Any deeper and the thief wouldn't have had time to save him because it would have opened his femoral artery and he would have bled out. She lingered over it, fingertips sliding over the skin around it and just under the hem of his shorts. When she bent to place feather soft kisses around the area, Eliot groaned aloud. Something that would have embarrassed him if he wasn't laying there in a pair of shorts that did nothing to hide the effect she was having on him.

"God, Parker..." he groaned out, wanting more but unable to ask. Suddenly she was there, leaning over him again, lips hovering just inches from his. He burrowed his good hand into her hair, pulling her down and capturing her lips in a fast, hot, soul searing kiss.

Only the second kiss they'd ever shared, it couldn't have been more different from the first. Eliot's tongue parted her lips, tasting and mapping the inside of her mouth with abandon. She tangled her tongue with his, sucking and pressing closer, one hand buried in his shorn locks as the other just barely kept her weight off his injuries. Coming up for air, they stared at each other, panting. Parker's lips were pink and slick, ever so slightly swollen from the kiss. He tried to lean up and kiss her again but her hand on his chest, carefully placed between the bandages, kept him where he was.

"What...?"

"I don't want to hurt you." she told him, smiling down at him. The glint in her eyes said he was in for something. "So, you're just going to lay still and let me take care of you, alright?" The hitter nodded slowly and she grinned.

And he did. He lay there, right arm behind his head, left propped out of the way with it's unwieldy cast, as she proceeded to kiss him...everywhere. Gentle presses along his stubbled jaw, licks along his ear, teeth at his (surprisingly intact) collar bone. Hands and lips slid across his shoulder before making their way down his chest, avoiding bandages and bruises. It was teasing and tormenting but so very hot that all Eliot could do was lie back and enjoy it. He was at her mercy.

Again, the gentle press of her hands over his wrapped ribs and then lips on his stomach. He twitched, trying to hold still but failing. The tiny thief licked around the bandage and down his abs to his waistband. Eyes sliding up to meet his dark gaze, she curled her fingers into the top of his shorts before dropping her head to rub her cheek, cat like, across the hard erection tenting the front of them.

"Parker...please...oh god..." he moaned, his whole body shaking as she mouthed him through the shorts.

"What do you want, Eliot?" she whispered, nuzzling him.

"You...y...you're mouth. Please, darlin', yer killing me." Drawl thick with need as he panted, he watched wide eyed as she slowly began to pull his shorts down.

Slowly they came down, revealing his hard length. Flushed and leaking, twitching as Parker's breath ghost over him. She ran her tongue up the shaft before kitten licking around the head, tasting the pre-come pooling there. When she took him gently in her mouth, sucking on the head, Eliot's good hand came down to the bed with a thump, clutching the sheets beneath him.

"Oh fuck! Parker...god...so good." he panted, need already making him incoherent as he tried desperately not to fuck up into the sweet warmth of her mouth. Eliot watched her through hooded eyes as she slid farther down his length, the sight of his cock disappearing between her lips almost enough to make him come right there.

Tongue sliding everywhere as she swallowed him down, Parker loved the taste of his come on her tongue. Hard and hot, smooth like silk, the head of his cock pressed to the back of her throat. Looking up through her lashes, she could see his body stretched out as he tried to behave like a gentleman, the rapid rise and fall of his chest the only major sign of how badly he wanted this. She slid off with a pop, grinning at the groan from him as she did.

"Eliot?" It took a moment for his eyes to meet hers. "You know what I'm going to do?" Vigorous head shake. "I'm going to suck you down, take every inch of you. Then, you're going to fuck my mouth." She paused. "Please."

Eliot could feel his mouth drop open at her words. How he didn't come right there, he didn't know, but then she was putting actions to words and he had to close his eyes to hang onto his control. He could feel the head of his cock pressing against the back of her throat and then she was pushing farther, swallowing around him as her lips wrapped around the base. She hummed around him and he was gone, hand fisting in her blonde hair as he thrust up into her mouth.

"Oh fuck, Parker. So fucking good!" He groaned, his thrusts coming faster. He knew he wasn't going to last long. It had been a while since he'd done anything and this felt too good. "Oh shit...I'm close. Fuck!"

Parker hummed again, sucking harder even as drool ran down her chin. Sliding a hand down, she wrapped it around his balls, massaging gently and pressing on the skin just behind. A deep groan was wrenched from Eliot and he tugged on her in warning, but she stayed where she was. The first burst of come slid down her throat and she drank him down, savoring the taste of him as he came.

The orgasm was hard and fast and left Eliot seeing stars as Parker cleaned up what little mess was left behind. He was still trying to get his breath back, his muscles quietly protesting the exertion, when the blonde slid up the bed to curl against his side. Cupping her cheek, he gently pulled her to him, giving her a long, deep kiss as he cleaned the taste of himself from her mouth with his tongue. She smiled at him when they finally parted.

"I don't know what to say, sweetheart." he laughed. "Thank you just doesn't cut it, but it's all I got."

"Thank you for letting me." She gave him at last quick kiss then settled against him, snuggling close. "Still bored?"

"Uh...no. Tired, but not bored. How about we take a nap and then I can try and find a way to reciprocate. That okay, darlin'?"

"Mmm, sounds perfect."

Pulling the blankets over both of them with her help, the hitter sighed as he relaxed into the pillows. He'd been hoping for another kiss since the last one at the site but he never expected this. Sated, tired and happy with his tiny thief cuddled against his side, Eliot found himself kind of hoping and looking forward to what the future might bring.


End file.
